An Ed Kind of Wonderful
by KingNORTH2017
Summary: One Ed has always secretly had a relationship with a Kanker sister, one Ed is the complete opposite of their Kanker sister, and the last Ed believes that his friends are crazy. Will Marie, May, and Lee end up with their Eds? Or will they end up Edless? Based off of the episode: A Twist of Ed
1. Summer of 2003 pt 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Okay, I know it's been a while since I posted and to be honest I need to get back into fanfiction. To anybody following me, I promise that I will revisit the Corpse Bride fanfic, maybe even repost chapters and I will finish both that and the Adventure Time series. To kick back into the Fanfiction world, I have decided to dig back to my roots and write an Ed, Edd, N, Eddy fanfic, one that I wanted to do since the episode A Twist of Ed. This fanfic will be following Edd and Marie (My favorite ship of all time) and with that I will start my fanfic. This fanfiction takes place first in the Ed universe at the A Twist of Ed setting (2003 episode) and then I will be taking the mantle from that.

DISCLAIMER – I don't own Ed, Edd, N Eddy nor the characters nor the episodes in which they were created upon.

Edd's eyes squinted as the summer heat began to drain sweat atop his beanie covered head. Rolls of sweat began to pour down toward his eyes as he blinked three times to try to avoid the sweat going into his pupils. He was staring at his wood finish on his mother and father's table, in which was now glistening in the summer sun. His shoulders relaxed as a smile creeped over his face, feeling the sweat fall almost endlessly down the back of his neck. The rag in his hand began to show a reflection of his own hand and arm as he finished his work on the table. "Nice." Edd told himself and looking at the table to see his cheerful expression. "Putting one's shoulder to the wheel certainly has its rewards." Edd again told himself while going back over the table with his brush that had wood finish on it. "There! Refinished, rejuvenated, and reusable! Edd exclaimed. He put the paint brush back into the large can and looked over at the other pieces of work he had done. Four chairs to be exact to match the table with the same number of layers of finish put on them, three hanging up to dry, and one sat in the grass as it was already dried. Edd nodded at his work and began to take off his gloves when he noticed a peculiar shine of light catch his eye. He ran over to the source of it and frowned down at the fresh patch of grass. "What's this?" He asked himself. Edd bent down and picked up the object which immediately revealed itself to be a lipstick dispenser. "Strange." Edd told himself. He thought about his mother's lipstick dispenser but she was at work and father wouldn't have anything to do with as well and he too was at his work. "Now what could a lipstick dispenser be doing in my yard?" Edd again asked himself, hoping that magically the answer would appear.

He thought about if it was Nazz, but she would never walk into his yard mainly because she was always hanging out with Kevin or Rolf. So Nazz couldn't have left the dispenser so maybe it was Sarah. Edd thought about Sarah always having a weird obsession over him but she's too young to have a lot of lipstick on, especially dark red lipstick on that looked like it belonged to an older girl. "Oh my." Edd said freezing at all his thoughts racing in his head. 'Older girl? Dark red lipstick? Somebody obsessed with me!?' His thoughts raced as the sweat on his neck transferred to his forehead, side of the head, and down to his back when he looked around very securely for someone around that had blue hair.

Just when he thought he was safe, a large sound came from behind him sounding like someone going down a large slide. "Yahoo!" She shouted tackling him from behind. Helpless, Edd landed on the ground and then was turned over to face the blue haired girl that now had his arms locked on her knees. Hiya Dreamboat!" She shouted with a large peculiar grin on her face. Edd still held the lipstick in his right hand, practically squeezing it to it's breaking point before she released his right arm. "No Marie! Y-you don't have t-to do this!" Edd shouted as his free hand tried to push him away from Marie's strong grasp. She laughed and grabbed Edd's fisted hand with the lipstick in it and opened his hand by sliding her four fingers into the clasp of his fist. Her fingers locked with the sweaty metal in Edd's hand and she was able to pull it out of his hand to only twist the knob on dispenser. Edd screamed and used his now non-fisted hand to try to push himself again out of her grasp but instead accidently pushed her breast up making Marie moan a bit. Edd yelped and his hand withdrew from her chest, curling up with the other one trembling hand. "Aw Double-D, anxious, are we?" Marie blushed. Edd could only profusely shake his head in a fit of his own discrepancy. Marie applied the lipstick to her puckered lips and smacked them together for a dramatic effect. "Pucker up Ovenmitt! Marie shouted drawing close to Edd's own lips. "No please you wouldn't dare! He shouted as Marie's lips locked with his. Marie made a closed lips sound as Edd tried to squirm out of the kiss. Marie moaned into Edd's lips and pushed her knees down further into Edd so he couldn't escape. She wrapped her arms around his neck and slipped a little bit of tongue into his mouth. Edd's eyes widened and he blushed as Marie took full advantage of him not being able to escape. His legs kicked and his head boggled around but still Marie got what she wanted and gave him kisses and tongue like they were going out of style.

As Marie rose up and smile as Edd's lips were covered in her dark red lipstick, some of the other neighborhood kids began to notice the two of them. The first one to notice was Jimmy, who was exiting his house to meet up with Sarah. As soon as he turned to face the street, he noticed Marie on top of Edd. Jimmy let out a piercing childish scream as he ran with his arms and hands up in the air, back into his house, slamming the door and peering through the shades of the house to watch the horror occur even longer. The next Cul-de-sac kid to notice the two was Rolf, wom was more confused to why Edd was squirming and trying to get out of the hold from the blue haired girl. Half the time, Rolf believed that he was living in a stubborn place and nobody understood anything that he believed in. Rolf smiled and waved at the two, making Marie rise up in full position. "Ed boy! Congratulations!" Rolf exclaimed as he remembered when he was held down by a girl in his own past place of dwelling. Edd shook his head and grunted being able to free his hands from Marie's now loose grip. His hands slipped away from Marie's knees making her fall back with a shocked expression. The last neighborhood kid to notice the two was Kevin, who went to the end of the road to circle back on his bike. "Ha! Dork and Mrs. Dork!" Kevin shouted as Edd began to run. He looked back at Marie, who was still on the ground after Edd escaped so he tried to make his non-athletic body run faster than ever before. Marie got up from her position and smiled as she saw her 'boyfriend' run in terror, knowing that she would see him again sometime soon, she started toward the forest part of the area so that she may return to the Park N Flush.

Edd continued to run and could feel the now endless amounts of sweat, tears, and salvia exit his body and onto the ground behind him. He looked continually back at his yard to notice that there was no sign of Marie anywhere. He looked to the left to notice that there was no sign of the blue haired Kanker and neither to the right other than a light brown fence. 'Lost her.' Edd thought to himself as he wheezed in and out. His arms were tired of going back and forth from running, his breaths were increasing as his chest was about to collapse, and the feeling of the summer heat radiating itself onto Double-D's entire body was killing him. He looked back again to notice that he wasn't being followed so he took a turn to the left toward the fenced alley in the Cul-de-sac, which led to the junkyard site. 'If Marie went after me, then I bet Eddy and Ed would have gotten the same treatment.' Edd thought as he continued to tiredly run toward the site.

Edd was overly exhausted, sweat dripping endlessly with pit stains and back stains, and constant amounts of wheezing that seems very abnormal for someone his age. His legs practically gave out trying to jump over a half-buried tire in the dirt of the junkyard. The wind didn't get knocked out of him though, so he got back up and continued to barely even run toward the van in which he believed his two best friends would be in. The van was sanctuary from the Cul-de-sac drama half the time and most of the time it was a good hiding spot from their 'girlfriends'. So Edd opened the door of the passenger side of the van and crawled in the seat, slamming the door, and looking out the window for any sign of a blue haired Kanker sister. As he peered through the window, he noticed two other boys doing the same beside him with lipstick marks on their cheeks and lips, knowing they had been gotten too. "What you too!?" Eddy questioned Edd. "A ball of yard in the claws of rapture I'm afraid!" Edd smartly remarked. Ed looked out the windshield and didn't pay any attention to what was being said rather just looking or May, whom attacked him in his own kitchen eating Chunky Puff cereal. "What's with those stupid Kankers! Why can't they just leave us alone!?" Eddy shouted as he walked into the back of the van which had a water bed. He sat with his arms crossed while feeling the water wave back and forth, readjusting his body with him doing so. As Eddy sat in the back of the van, Edd slowly noticed a smell radiating from somewhere in the van. "Good golly ole mighty! What is the horrible odor!?" Edd exclaimed grabbing at his nose. Edd looked around and noticed Ed blindly sitting in the driver seat, looking out the windshield and then looking at Edd. "Ed!" Edd shouted at his dumbfounded friend. Ed let out a little chuckle and looked back at Eddy, who still had the same angry annoyed expression on his face. "Not I Double-D, talk to Mr. Stinkpot. Ed said pointing back to Eddy. Edd still held his nose shut from inhaling any of the foul stench up his nose when Eddy rose from the back of the van and opened his mouth. "Hey, I had a Kanker hairball stuck in my shower!" Eddy screamed at the doofus sitting in the driver seat. Edd leaned up against the door of the passenger seat and tried to talk some sense into the angered Eddy. "Calm down Eddy, I'm sure if we put our two and a half heads together, I'm sure we can think of some-." Edd tried to reason but was cut off by Eddy's loud mouth. "You think of something smart guy!" Eddy shouted. Edd shushed Eddy for a second and looked out the passenger window to make sure nobody heard them.

Edd crawled into the back of the van so that he could rest on the water bed to think of a solution to their Kanker problem, however, Eddy began to grow impatient after only a few seconds and watched over Edd laying down on the two red pillows for the water bed. Edd crossed his arms and buried his head into the pillows so that he could start processing information, however Eddy had enough of waiting, once again after a few seconds. "Think, think, think." Eddy started to repeat and nudged Ed to chime in. Unthoughtfully, Ed began to drum on the driver seat and shouted consecutively with Eddy. "THINK, THINK, THINK, THINK, THINK!" The two shouted at the sock head in the back. Edd put his hands up to his ears and tried to block his friends' voice's away from his train of thought but couldn't get their voice's out so he rose up from the water bed and lost his patience. "Very well then!" Edd shouted grabbing onto both the driver and passenger seat. Edd went back into the back of the van just as Eddy began to open his mouth to speak back to his smarter friend. "And it better be good." Eddy stated crossing his arms.

Double-D opened the doors to the back of the van and exited the vehicle to relieve himself to as his friends put it: think. Edd walked, patting his fingers together to progressively think about something that could work for the Kanker dilemma, not realizing that he walks away from the junkyard, also away from his friends. Eddy poked his head out of the van and saw that his friend was walking away, still with his fingers patting together. "Where you going!?" Eddy shouted. Ed noticed that Eddy flew out the back of the van going after his friend, so he went through the van and fell out the back face first to the ground. He rose up from the ground and watched Eddy run after Edd, who had stopped at a random rock at the junkyard. Eddy shouted at him, words that Ed couldn't hear from a distance or in general and looked around, noticing that something felt odd. The wind either caught him off guard or the smell other than himself. His eyes glared around till he noticed that something had moved from the front of the van to the side. Ed squinted, looking back at Eddy shouting at Double-D, who was studying now a smaller looking rock. Ed gulped and put on a 'the big brother' face, walking over to the side of the van. To his surprise, it was his blonde Kanker girl, who was watching his every move.

Ed stood still, didn't move a muscle, and watched as May Kanker, the girl who had obsessed over him for a little over four years squatted on the ground and rose up, smiling with her two front teeth sticking out. To Ed's surprise, she wasn't wearing any lipstick and was wearing a silver beret with a pink rose on it. "Hiya Ed." She blushed almost running toward the big doofus.

Eddy's patience began to wear out as he watched his smart friend look at small pebbles, compared to the bigger pebble. "Looks to have been broken by hand, who would be doing this kind of work? To break a bigger rock for no intended purpose other than to make it nothing." Edd admired as Eddy sighed. "I thought we were going to fix the KANKER problem rather the ROCK problem!" Eddy shouted feeling the three hairs on the back of his head stand up. "I'm working on it Eddy." Edd declared as he looked at the smaller rocks. "Where's Ed at? We need to see if Rolf is around." Edd ordered. "Rolf? Why does he matter, that blue haired-?" Eddy began but Edd's hand interrupted him from saying anything further. "Don't mention that hue of hair and Rolf is the only one in the Cul-de-sac who would do anything as this for a specific purpose." Edd explained. Eddy frowned and looked around, realizing that Ed wasn't anywhere to be seen.

May pushed Ed up against the purple and regular flamed patterned van, grinning at the teen. "You think you can just escape from me mister Ed." May said almost letting out an impeccable laugh. She began to quietly laugh, as she knew Ed's friends would surely hear her as she began to coat her laugher with a kiss on Ed's lips. Ed's hands pressed up against the van, not expecting her to kiss him so quickly. May pressed her tongue into his mouth as Ed began to slowly raise his hands to May's hips. Ed grabbed onto her backside and pulled her further for a longer more closer kiss. May released, drawing a bit of breath before wanting another kiss, this time just pecking. "You've gotten better big Ed." She said blushing. Ed only let out a subtle laugh as May put her lips up against the gentle giant once more, till Ed's name was begun to get called from Eddy, the loud mouth Ed. "Shoot!" May said as she released her lips from Ed. "Gotta go!" May continued. Ed held onto May's hand though before she could run off to only be pulled back from the sly 14 year old doofus. She was wrapped into his green overcoat and the smell delightfully encouraged May to want to dig herself into his embrace more. "You're giving me a rash big Ed." May blushed as Ed put his cheek up against her top of the head. "ED! Where are you?!" Eddy shouted drawing closer to the van.

May released herself from Ed's strong grasp and ran past the van, noticing that both Edd and Eddy were walking up to the opposite way from where Ed was staring off at her. He waved at her as she ran off and laughed as she did. "I'm in love with a big doofus." She said to herself continuing to run faster back toward the Park N Flush.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Notice a twist? Well let's put it like this: they're made for each other. I thought it would be nice to have a secret Ed and Kanker relationship intertwined in this fanfic. This will be further delved into the next chapter. I hope you all liked this as I am liking it right now. I'm watching the episode in another window as I'm doing the writing for this to make it as accurate as possible to the original episode. For all of you who have read my Adventure Time fanfics and would like A Second Encounter to be continued: Private Message me, Review it, or Review this fanfiction and tell me to do so. It's a series I would like to finish but I want to make sure all of the people who have read it would also like it to continue. As for this fanfiction, like, review, and follow for more continuous updates :D.


	2. Summer of 2003 pt 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Here's the plan: I'm going to write one more chapter for the night for this fanfiction, then tomorrow I'm going to update all the rest of my fanfics. I promise that everyone who has waited for an update is going to get an update. Anyways, here's the next chapter for this fanfic that I'm super excited to write more.

As Edd began to progressively walk, with his bed bowed and his fingers tapping together, Eddy followed closely behind shouting at Edd to make up his mind for what the Kanker solution would be. Edd mentioned that Rolf would be the only one breaking rocks in the Cul-de-sac and to Edd's surprise, Rolf was still breaking bigger rocks down to pebble size. Rolf let out a large grunt as he lifted up a smaller sized rock to crush a bigger sized rock, letting the smaller rock crack and break the big rock. The smaller rock hit the bigger rock with a large scraping sound, making the big rock crack and around the middle of impact. Rolf let out another big grunt so that he could finish breaking the bigger rock with one more over the head crash from the smaller rock. The bigger rock crumbled down into smaller pieces letting Rolf rest next to the crumbled site of rocks. Just as he finished, Edd followed up on his thoughts and studied the newly crushed pebbles. "Your onto something aren't yah? Oh I know, we hit them with a rock and-." Eddy paused thinking about what he begun to say. "That's stupid. I could have thought of that!" He shouted noticing that Edd had walked away from him again. "Now where did you go?!"

Rolf acknowledged an x marker for the next rock, identifying the weak spot of the larger rock and engaging his motion to break the larger rock. He grunted and raised the smaller rock up above his head to achieve momentum but just as he was about to finish his swing, Ed abruptly stood in front of his shot making Rolf adjust his swing to barely miss the big doofus. "What is with the rock Rolf?" Ed asked the blue haired farmer. "Well hello bun cake for brained Ed boy, Rolf is using the small rock to crush this bigger rock." Rolf explained to Ed. Rolf stood critically acclaiming himself to be a good explainer at simple things but Ed seemed to not understand what Rolf had said, especially since he was apparently using bun cakes to crush rocks. "Bun cake crushes rock?" Ed asked confusingly. Edd perked to the side from the bigger rock, noticing the size differences between the larger rock, Rolf's weaponry rock, and the pebbles that laid ash from the bigger rocks before it. He thought about how this all could retain to the Kanker dilemma and continued to listen to Ed and Rolf go back and forth. Till Edd thought about how rock breaks rock. "By George that's the answer!" Edd shouted aloud. "No only Rolf breaks rock." Rolf tried to slowly explain. "Pizza slice breaks rock?" Ed asked pulling out old pepperoni pizza from his dirty jacket. "Ed Boy! No pizza! Rock!" Rolf shouted holding up the smaller rock. "Half eaten bagel pretzel breaks rock?" Ed asked pulling out yet another old item from his jacket pocket, this time being a medium sized pretzel. "Must Rolf beat some sense into that overcooked noddle you call a head?!" Rolf exclaimed now holding up the rock to attack position. Just as Rolf was about to throw the rock down at Ed, Edd interrupted and grabbed at Rolf's wrists. "Rolf! Thank you for being an unlikely source of inspiration!" Edd shouted profusely shaking the confused farmer's hand. As Rolf's hand was being shaken, Ed took the smaller rock from Rolf and studied it carefully, realizing that he still had no idea why Rolf was using pizza and bagels to crush rocks. "I'm a noddle head and you're not!" Ed laughed throwing the rock up in the air forcing Rolf to dodge out of it's way. He shook his head, grabbed the rock and aimed it once more at the x marker.

"Eddy, I formulated a remedy to our Kanker dilemma, because only a rock can break a rock!" Edd shouted at his wonderous solution. "You spent all this time thinking and that's what you came up with?!" Eddy shouted making his throat almost burst. Edd rolled his eyes and tried to explain it without his overexcitement taking over him. "It's just an analogy Eddy, rock breaks rock, fight fire with fire?" Edd asked seeing how Eddy wasn't getting any of the information. Ed blankly stared at the two bickering and laughed at Double-D, who was throwing his hands up and down to try to picturize what he was saying. "We use reverse psychology!" Edd exclaimed, wishing that he was a cartoon character who could magically lift his Kent Webb book of Psychology out of his shirt. Eddy blankly looked at his friend and got nothing from him saying reverse what you call it. "I have my psychology book at home, all we need to so is go to my house and get it, study it, and turn the tables on the Kanker sisters making them leave us alone for good." Edd explained slower.

Ed's thoughts had no train rolling whatsoever, however, when Edd mentioned Kankers leaving them alone forever, May popped up in his head. It was a very unclear thought, but Ed thought about if May and he had nothing in common in the first place, would he still be in the same position? Letting his friends believe that he felt the same way about the Kanker sisters as much as his best friends do? Truth be told, May and Ed had been off and on for the years to come in the Cul-de-sac, especially now. In the twist of things, it was when Ed discovered that May was almost the same person as he was, only he was afraid that his best friends would abandon him for breaking the number one rule, never go out with a Kanker. As in Ed's comic books, heroes all the time must keep their identity safe by wearing glasses or in most cases aliens pose as humans to keep their race a secret. That's all Ed has been doing, is keeping the other Ed's from knowing about his secret Kanker relationship.

Ed, Edd, N Eddy walked the alley streets of the Cul-de-sac, slowly approaching the neighborhood chunk of the Cul-de-sac. Ed walked behind, still thinking about if May and him would wind up like they always have been: distant and acting as if they don't belong together. Eddy and Edd kept on talking, mainly Edd was trying to explain reverse psychology but could never make Eddy understand the concept. "Perhaps a demonstration will help clarify things." Edd said turning around and walking backwards. Ed perked up and laughed as Edd almost tripped over the smallest pebble in the world. "Ed, listen closely now, do not eat that dirt." Edd explained pointing to a pile of dug up dirt. The Ed's stopped as Ed admired the pile of dirt and laughed at Double-D. Then the thought of eating dirt raced through Ed's mind as dirt out of thin air sounded delicious. A few seconds later, Eddy stepped back in horror as Ed began to devour the dirt pile. "What an idiot, I thought you said not to eat the dirt." Eddy noticed as Edd smiled a wide eager grin. "That's reverse psychology Eddy, in order to defeat our enemy, we have to become our enemy." Edd explained further. Eddy rolled his eyes at this theory and continued walking on toward Ed, who was still eating the dirt. "Come on lumpy, quit eating dirt!" Eddy shouted slapping the back of Ed's head. Ed spat out the dirt creating saliva mud in his mouth and spat that out as well, wiping off the rest with his sleeve. "Now we just need to book to assert professional ideas to fight against our dilemma." Edd led on with a skip to his walk. "You sound really cute when you speak all smart like that." Marie said from an un-noticeable direction.

The Eds froze where they stood and automatic sweat glands in Edd's skin began to shred off as he could hear scuttling behind fences and girlish laughs. "Kankers!" Eddy shouted bolting forward, only to be cut off by the head Kanker sister Lee. "Hi big mouth boyfriend." Lee smiled exposing her wicked blue tooth to Eddy. He shouted running back to his two friends, who Edd was huddled up to Ed and Ed stood unfathomed by the situation. "We need that book Eddy." Eddy whispered sweat and worry to Eddy, who was barely paying enough attention to words rather than his own shakes of being taken advantage again today. "Book? Hopefully book with poems and devotions of love." Marie said from above the Eds. She dropped down from a tree limb, almost landing like a superhero next to her sister Lee. "W-well not exactly." Edd tried to stay confident but knew they were trapped because May would be around them somewhere. Just as Edd thought, he heard laughing from behind them and the trio turned their heads to notice May approaching them with a skip. She stopped and waved like a little girl would at Ed. "Hi Edd" She blushed. Ed smiled and waved at May, unaware of his friends looking at him when he did so. "Ed don't encourage her!" Eddy shouted looking back at Lee, who licked her lips, and repositioned the curls in her hair to be out of her face. "You thought we wouldn't see you again today, but you three were wrong." Lee said with an evil grin. Marie looked at Edd who was sweating like a race horse at this point and she blushed his facial expression. "Come on cutie, you know you like my kisses." She said. "I most c-certainly do not!" Edd shouted keeping his composure to stay within the trio. "On the count of three we jump on them!" Lee shouted at the other sister. Eddy and Edd's eyes widened and looked around them to only see fences to their left and right. Till they realized that they had the secret weapon of getting away fast and strong. "One." Edd turned to Ed and tugged at his left sleeve to position him. "Two." Eddy climbed on Ed's back as Edd did the same and just as Lee was about to say anything else, Eddy shouted at the top of his lungs. "Go Lumpy Go!"

Ed had a split second to look back at May Kanker, who smiled a bit before Ed crashed through the left fenced area and into the next backyard, which led to the main Cul-de-sac neighborhood. "Marie, you take the left, I'll follow them, and May you go back the way you came and cut them off!" Lee ordered. Ed kept on running through backyards and fence posts, leaving behind scatted pieces of wood and nails till they got to concrete. "Good job Lumpy." Eddy said patting him on his head. "Eddy!" Ed shouted pointing over to the right. Marie Kanker came up on the right running almost at full speed and from behind them Lee Kanker came up running. "Every man for himself!" Eddy shouted as he took off running forward. "Wait don't split up!" Edd shouted back only to notice Marie was getting closer. His legs automatically took off in the direction Eddy was going and Ed was left behind. He began to run toward his friends till he realized that May was going towards him, so he ran to the left. Marie noticed that Ed had run in different directions than his friends, meaning that they had lost the big Ed for their own support. "Lee! What's he doing?" Marie asked her sister while jogging after the Eds. Lee looked back after catching with Marie, seeing how Ed was almost running toward where May was. "Who cares about that idiot, get after your boyfriend and I'll worry about mine." Lee said while running. Marie nodded and noticed that Edd had taken a turn on a sidewalk heading down toward one of the alley ways. "See yah Lee!" Marie shouted toward her sister as she split up from her.

Edd tried to look behind him but wasn't sure if he would be able to keep the steady balance of looking behind him and keeping all the energy had to running for his dignity. His breathing was already beginning to speed up as sweat began to formulate waterfalls down the back of shirt and into his eyes. His heart jumped in and out of his chest as he was able to look behind him and notice the blue haired Kanker was gaining on him. "Oh no!" He shouted as he felt something crash against his feet, that being pebbles left by Rolf's work. Edd collided with the ground, sliding face first into the dirt and landing into the grass that signified the end of the alley way. He moaned from the slight burns in his forearms and he put two hands down flat on the ground to push himself out of the pain. As he turned over, he could see Marie standing over him. His eyes closed in disbelief that his weak body betrayed himself once more. "Looks like you took quite the tumble their cutie." She laughed as she put her legs in between his waist, almost resting her rear end on his private area. He blushed as the position they were in was very inappropriate. "P-please don't." Edd pleaded as Marie got out her lipstick dispenser. "What? Please don't? Why not Double-D?" Marie asked as she applied her bottom lip and smacked her front lips together to get both lips covered with lipstick. "B-because I don't want this." Edd tried to explain to the blue haired Kanker before him.

Marie smiled down at him and leaned down to eye to eye length. "Your telling me that you don't want a girl who is two years older than you to kiss you, giving you an experience that you yet to have ever, and opening a door to even more experiences when the time comes." Marie explained with a blink of her dark blue eye shadow. Edd blinked and shook his head at the odd smart remark by someone like Marie. "I'm too young for this!" Edd shouted rising on his elbows, getting in Marie's face. "Too young? For what, interactions with a girl. Edd your 14 freaking years old and it's time you learned that you aren't as smart as you think you are about everything." Marie explained putting her hands on Edd's cheeks. "I don't need some girl from questionable roots to tell me when it's time to be my obviously claimed age." Edd frowned as Marie squinted at him with her one exposed eye. "Questionable roots? You think I'm trash or something?" Marie asked now getting angry with her 'boyfriend'. "I n-never said that, I was just implying that you must have had a father or mother walk out on you if you appear in public like you do and act the way you do." Edd tried to explain further. He wasn't helping the situation rather just making it worse when Marie shoved Edd to the ground. "Screw you! Both my parents walked out! I'm sorry I'm not some perfect cheer leader blondie who can get every guy to drool over her." Marie said. Edd shook his head and was about to say something when he felt a drop of liquid hit his cheek. He blinked twice and realized that Marie was crying, and he lifted an eyebrow in shock. There was a long pause between the two when Marie began to talk once more. "Your right." She said lifting off of Edd and sitting in the grass. "This isn't me." Marie explained slowly lifting her right hand to the right side of her emo style hair. She scooted her hair back to the right ear exposing her other eye, lifted her shirt to wipe off the eye shadow on her eyes and attacked her lips rubbing off all the lipstick with one sweep.

For the first time in four years, Eddward Pensky looked into Marie Kanker's eyes and didn't feel afraid, nervous or the nerve to run. Marie still had her blue hair about her but in a whole new light both of her eyes had been exposed revealing a mass of freckles going from her cheeks and on the bridge of her nose. Her eyes both were dark blue with shades of green and certain angles made them shine brighter than a diamond. Her eyes and lips without aesthesis looked natural and to Edd's surprise, looked better than with makeup. Marie was looking down and still shedding a few tears before she stood up and looked down at Edd. "I'll leave you alone, don't worry about me chasing you or what not. It's me who actually needs to grow up." Marie said sniffling up tears that ran constantly down her cheeks. As she was about to leave, Edd grabbed her hand making her stop and look back. He stood up and looked at her in this whole new light and brought in her in close, giving his other arm a reach so that she can be embraced for a hug. "I'm sorry." Edd whispered in her ear. He could feel the sobs wrench her entire body as her back convulsed in his embraced grip. "Don't ever hide your true self behind makeup and cosmology, you are a beautiful young girl with a lot to show for being through so much." Edd explained still holding her in embrace. He could feel her tears run down and drip on his shirt. She let out a slight chuckle and whispered in his ear. "Your still cute when you talk smart." She mentioned. Edd pulled his head away and lifted his laughing lines at her remark. "Your also cute when your hair is pulled back." Edd said without any thought. As the two blinked and looked into each other's eyes for the first time, their lips began to reach out towards one another and one with one touch of their top lips, Eddy shouted from a distance. "Sockhead where are you!?"

AUTHOR'S NOTE – As you can tell A Twist of Ed is over with and the birth of this fanfiction is really at the beginning. I'm really enjoying writing this fanfiction, especially what I have planned for what's going to happen next. Little bit of spoiler: at some point the time will change and it will a few years later. That's all I'm going to say because there's so much more that I have ideas for. Also, little reminder that starting in a few hours (after I get some sleep) I'm going to update a lot of my fanfics that have been collecting dust. NO MORE DUST! They're all getting cleaned up and they all are going to be added to: I promise. Thank you all for reading this fanfic, review, like or follow :D


End file.
